rkpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nygya-Sarvatkann
The oblast Nygya-Sarvatkann (Pronounced /nɨdjasarvat'kan/, locally /nɨjasərvat'kən/) is one of the nine oblasti that form the estat Sansek. It is located at the eastern side of the estat and bords Poland. Its oblashorod and largest city is Gladiorka. Politic Since 2017, the oblast Nygya-Sarvatkann is headed by oblaskapitan Arius Levinsov. He belongs to the NMPR far-right party. Before Levinsov's election, Nygya-Sarvatkann was governed by a member of the RNG moderate conservative party. Geography Topography Nygya-Sarvatkann is located at the extreme east of the country, just against the Polish border. It is a very mountainous oblast because it contents the large northern part of the Denekecziv mountain range along with the northeastern part of the Svell massif. The Sarvatkann river waters the oblast on a south-north axe, giving its name to the oblast. The lower point of the oblast is located near the river, at a height of 482 m above sea level. The highest point of the oblast is the Veldženpik, at a height of 1 462 m above sea level, which is also the highest point of the whole estat Sansek. Because of its very craggy geography, it is not possible to build on most of the oblast. The only plain sections are located on some valleys, along the Sarvatkann river or at the north of the oblast (on Senfera surroundings). This phenomenon can explain the low density rate of the oblast, along with the fact that there is no very large city in it. Climate Nygya-Sarvatkann as a pronounced mountainous climate with hard winters and warm summers. The oblast is often covered with snow from December to March. It is regularly considered as the coldest oblast of the country, along with the oblast Ędaja-Svell. Economy Being mostly a rural oblast, extensive farming is one of the main economical sector of Nygya-Sarvatkann, despite being not very efficient due to the escarpment of the land. The other main sector is tourism which brings an important profit to the oblast. During summer, a lot of people come to the oblast, mostly to ramble or to make therapy in the various thermes of the oblast. During winter, people often come to the various ski resorts of the land. Culture The oblast has a marked local culture that is commonly shared with the oblasti Denekecziv and Ędaja-Svell. This culture is linked with the mountainous nature of the country. The local gastronomy is the most noticeable aspect of this culture. It is mainly made of cheese and game meat, which correspond to the local tradition of farming and hunting. One of the most known meal is the pritejka, a blend of wild boar and deer meat with turnips, swedes and cabages, and even if it was at the beginning a peasant low-cost meal, it is now sometimes sold for a large amount of money in some chic restaurants. There is a variant of this meal that is made of fish instead of meal, mainly freshwater fishes like troots or carps ; it is called rybapritejka. The region, along with the oblast Denekecziv, produces a spirit that looks and tastes like whisky and that is called stohpitenska ''("barley drink"), often shortened to ''stohska (pronounced /stʌʃka/). It is made with a blend of fermented barley (75 to 85 %), rye (5 to 10 %) and wheat (5 to 15 %). There is 37 official craft distilleries, and each one has its own particularities. Stohska ''production is controlled by a Protected Designation of Origin, and it means that all the official distilleries have to be in the estat Sansek. In popular culture, ''stohska ''is oftenly opposed to ''whyllen, the most known spirit of the cultural region of Katchashkewa.